1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for exchanging data such as a position or an identification between a tool and a tool receiving structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a device is known from the European patent application No. 1 600 257. This device is based on measuring the capacity between two adjacent discrete capacitor surfaces. When a tool is present closely to the capacitor surfaces, the position can be measured based on the measured capacity between the two surfaces. Although this device provides the necessary accuracy in determining the position of a tool in a tool receiving structure, the method is dependent on a number of variables which have to be taken into account. For example the material of which the tools are made is of influence of the measured capacity. Also the distance between the tool and the capacitor surfaces influences on the measurements and should be kept constant in order to have a reliable measurement over the full length of the tool receiving structure.